Child's Play
by AnalogyOftheSky
Summary: "What's the worst that could happen?" In hindsight, that was probably what had jinxed the whole bloody thing in the first place. Future NaLu Oneshot.


**AN: This is not a sequel to my previous NaLu One-shot. It's an independent story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Child's Play**

* * *

It started out as a normal day.

Well, normal by Fairy Tail standards, not what the common folk would consider as an everyday occurrence. Chairs and challenges flew around the guild hall, narrowly missing some of the more terrifying and cake-loving members, to some relief; tables and gossip turned and churned, and caused guffaws and giggles that were louder than battle cries. The relatively sane members, that were few and far between, gracefully and strategically avoided the mess, content with spending mother-daughter time with each other and keeping the take-over mage some company.

"Lucy, you should join in the fun once in a while!" Mirajane Strauss-Justine commented, placing a strawberry milkshake in front of the blonde, "I mean, Natsu enjoys it."

The stellar mage snorted, "Yeah, right. Not only would I end up thrown far, _far_ away from the guild again, I would set a very bad example for Nashi!"

At the mention of her name, the seven-year old pinkette girl, who was nothing short of a carbon-copy of her father look-wise, glanced up at her mother, placing her almost empty mug of chocolate milkshake on the bar counter, "Mum, don't worry. Even if you did go bat crazy like them, I would just drag you back instead of following you. One idiot in the family is enough."

As soon as she mentioned her salmon-haired father, his loud voice was heard over the commotion, this time challenging the re-equip mage to a battle. Thank his lucky stars, Erza was busy destroying a whole strawberry cake, accompanied to the task by her son, Ion, who had inherited her weakness for the heavenly dessert in addition to her scarlet hair and brute strength. Jellal sat next to his wife and son, more than content in just watching them eat, occasionally ducking to avoid flying furniture.

Lucy sighed, "I guess you're right. I wonder if this one is going to be just like you, Nash. I hope he is."

Nashi watched as her mother rubbed her barely protruding stomach, a happy smile adorning her beautiful face. She grinned as she hopped off the bar stool and stood next to Lucy, placing her ear on her mother's belly, "Don't worry mom! I, as his big sister, will make sure he is nothing short of perfect!"

Lucy giggled, ruffling her daughter's unruly pink hair (bows and ties just refused to work with her locks, no matter how hard Lucy tried), "Then I have nothing to worry about."

Mira sighed happily behind the counter, "Wouldn't that be nice? I hope my next one is exactly like his father! Freya and Myron are just too much like me!" She exclaimed, absent-mindedly rubbing her large protruding belly with a dainty hand.

Somewhere in Fiore, Fried Justine sneezed and sniffled, causing his comrades of the Raijin Tribe and Laxus to glance his way in irritation and concern.

Nashi snorted at the take-over mage's thought; as much as she adored Aunt Mira and Freya, and despite her _teeny_ tiny crush on Myron, she knew that the Strauss gene was just too strong to expect otherwise. Poor Uncle Fried had been run ragged with his wife and two demon children, though he loved them to death, and had only agreed to go on a mission with Laxus and the tribe because he needed the remaining one month of his wife's third pregnancy to prepare himself for the next demon spawn; he had given up on hoping any of their children will be like him.

"I'm sure this one will be just like Fried, Mira. I know Master Makarov has been praying for it too!"

The old man had lost his remaining hair when the next generation came along, though the one he had feared most was Nashi; a Natsu-spawn was something to be wary of, he had reasoned. When it was clear that Nashi may have inherited her father's looks, but was exactly like her mother in her disposition, Master Makarov had thrown a party to celebrate, much to her father's chargin and her mother's amusement (a kiss from her mum had stopped her dad from causing any major damage in retaliation).

Now that her mother was pregnant again and just entering her fourth month, Master Makarov had taken to praying, both for her and for Mira. It was a well known fact that now-a-days, Freya and Myron Justine had taken over the job of destroying the guild on every whim that passed them, a load that had previously fallen on her dad and Uncle Gray.

Not that the latter two had completely passed on the beacon, causing double the damage that was normal with just them.

There was a collective gasp from where the chaos existed, causing the three to look over from the bar. And then they too took in a sharp breath, their eyes rounded with abject fear.

There, on the floor next to an equally terrified Jellal, laid the remains of a strawberry cake, the poor dessert murdered before it's time by the hands of none other than Myron Justine, who appeared ashen-faced with dread.

Mira promptly fainted.

Erza glanced forlornly at her now dead cake, and sighed in resignation. Jellal placed a comforting hand on her back, slowly guiding her to lay her head on his chest; the trick always worked to calm her down.

It was his son and his reaction that he was wary of.

Ion Fernandez slowly glanced up from the wasted dessert, his eyes immediately finding the culprit and levelling him with an Erza-level glare, cold fury evident in those brown eyes. He slowly stood up, dropping the fork that was in his hand, the utensil clattering down to the floor, the sudden silence accentuating the sound. He pointed at Myron with an accusing finger, his voice seething as he addressed the white-haired demon spawn, "This means war, Justine!"

And normal chaos ensued again.

"What did we miss?"

Lucy and Nashi looked up from the slowly recovering barmaid and over to the front door, waving a slow hello to Juvia, who was carrying little Jane in her arms, and Levy, who held her son, Luther's, hand in hers. The one and a half year old had just learned to walk, and so the toddler took every opportunity to use his stubby legs as much as he could; Levy dreaded the day he would take to running around and join his father and older brother Gale in their shenanigans.

"Myron killed Aunt Erza's cake, and so Ion is beating him up."

Juvia glanced at the chaos, locating her husband and her oldest, Storm, and relieved that both father and son appeared unharmed. She carefully placed Jane in Nashi's waiting arms after the latter had walked up to her with the obvious request, and sat next to Lucy at the bar, Levy joining them both and setting Luther down on the bar counter.

"Well, nothing new there, " Levy giggled as she played with her son, who was squirming to be let down so he could join in the fun, "Even though Myron is the same age as Ion, he just can't beat Ion in a fight!"

"You can't expect anything less from Erza-san's son. But don't worry too much Mira-san, I'm sure Jellal-san will stop Ion if it got out of hand, " Juvia reassured the take-over mage.

Mira snorted in ridicule, picking up a mug to make drinks for the recent arrivals, "Well, Myron needs to learn to pick his battles, he's almost nine now! Atleast this will teach him to stay away from desserts in Erza's presence."

"Rather, I think he will end up being terrified of desserts, period." Lucy commented, cooing at her god-daughter in Nashi's arms, Jane giggling up at the older woman, her dark eyes sparkling, "Although, I think Ion might stop his attack if Freya asked."

Everyone knew of Ion's humongous crush on eight-year old Freya, who had inherited her mother's blue eyes and silver hair, as well as her temperament. And in-spite of the nine-year old read head trying to win over her heart, the little girl just ignored him for the most part, going as far as flirting with Storm in Ion's presence to piss him off; the unfortunate water mage-in-training had to suffer getting beaten up by Ion whenever it happened. It amused both their parents to no end; Fried, though, had some reservations about possibly being in-laws with the re-equip mage.

"Oi Luce! You holding up okay?"

Lucy looked over at her husband as he made his way over to them, Gray and Gajeel following him behind. It seems they were done with all the fighting, instead letting the younger population carry on with their antics. Natsu pecked his wife on the cheek before sitting down next to her and ruffling his daughter's hair; Gray and Gajeel greeted their wives and joined them.

"I'm fine Natsu. You have to stop worrying so much."

It was true, Natsu had gone into his overprotective husband mode the moment he found out she was pregnant again; making sure she was comfortable all the time, no matter where she was; taking care she never suffered injury on the missions or otherwise; being his goofy self to make her smile if she felt like tearing up because of her rampant hormones. Well, Natsu was already overprotective even since before they were together, his tendencies just amped up multi-fold when she got pregnant. He had been the same when Lucy had been expecting Nashi.

"I can't help it, ya know. Dragon instincts."

Levy sighed, "Trust me Lu-chan, it's better to just go with it. Gajeel was the same with me, and believe me, it's not worth the effort to even _try_ to change their minds about it."

Gray snorted, taking Jane from Nashi's now tired arms and tickling her lightly, causing her to giggle, "When have flame-brain and metal-head here not been their overly protective dragon selves when it comes to you two, huh?"

Natsu glared at the ice mage and huffed, "Well _sorry_ for trying to protect the women we love rather than _ignoring_ them like a certain someone for longer than necessary, ice di-"

Lucy whacked his arm, "Language! There are kids here, you know!"

Gajeel grinned, Luther now sitting on his shoulders and pulling on his dark hair, "Chill, bunny girl. It ain't like these two little one's here even understand what that means. And Nashi probably has already heard every foul word that pinky has spouted out over the years, but is smart enough to know not to use 'em."

Lucy nodded sagely, and Natsu gasped in outrage; Nashi just laughed at her father, "It's true Dad! But don't worry, I still think you're cool!"

Natsu sniffled as joyful tears poured from his onyx eyes, picking up his daughter and hugging her tightly, "Nash, you're the only one who understands daddy-"

"Even though you're a dork."

The salmon-haired fire mage gasped again, holding his daughter arms-length away and playfully glared at her, "Ya break my heart, little love! Calling your father a dork to his face!" An evil grin slowly took over his expressions, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing Nashi to squirm slightly in caution, "I think this calls for punishment."

The pink haired stellar mage-in-training squealed loudly as her father threw her over his shoulder, and marched determinedly to the still ensuing commotion, "Oi losers! Nashi wants to join in the fuuuuun!"

"Dad, don't you dare!"

"Oh hush already! No daughter of mine is gonna be afraid of a fight!"

"MOOOM! SAVE ME!"

Lucy only chuckled and waved at her screeching daughter, "Sorry Nash. You're on your own, I'm afraid."

The girl screamed, "Traitor!" before her voice of complain was drowned by cheers that ran around at the new addition to their chaos.

* * *

"Yo Nash! Just let it go already!"

Nashi glared at the blue-haired boy sitting opposite her, "Shut it Storm! You're just pissing me off!"

Storm seethed back, "Fine pinky, but you're on your own!"

"Nashi, why do you want revenge, anyways? It's always fun to play with you. So I'm actually thankful to Uncle Natsu that he convinced you to join us!" Freya smiled at her best friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nashi just groaned out a 'More like forced!'.

"Yeah, Nash. You should join us more often!" Myron added, ruffling her hair, "It's always fun with you."

Ignoring the blush that crept up her neck and onto her waiting cheeks, she bit out, "I don't mind that! I just need to get back at Dad! It's a question of Dragneel pride!"

Ion rolled his eyes, "That's just an excuse. We all know you're a sucker for pranks, and not one to miss any opportunity to one-up the adults, especially your dad."

"Shut it, jerk! Or I'll eat your cake!"

Ion glowered at her, pulling his cake plate closer to him and throwing an arm around the dessert in defence, "You wouldn't dare!"

Gale snickered, his red eyes glinting with iniquity, "Pinky, I'm with ya on this one! Let's make a plan and get back at your dad!"

"It's not manly to take revenge, Nashi!" Elia Strauss reasoned, her green-brown eyes flickered from Nashi to Gale behind her glasses, "And Gale, you shouldn't encourage her!"

The eleven year-old iron dragon slayer in the making snorted at the silver headed take over mage, "Like ya can say that, Eli. Uncle Elfman might believe it, but no way in hell Aunt Evergreen thinks that. She plots revenge more often than Nashi here; heck, she taught Nashi most of her ways about taking vengeance in the first place!"

Elia pouted, "I know, but, it's not manly-"

"Yeah yeah, now can we just decide who's gonna help me and get on with making a plan?" Nashi interrupted, arms flailing about in impatience, "I have to get back at him by tonight, or I lose!"

It was a well known fact among the kids that Nashi and her father had an always ongoing bet about who pisses off or pranks the other most by the end of the day, the winner gets the privilege to force the loser do one tedious task. Most often, especially due to Aunt Ever's influence, Nashi won hands down, winning her the right to direct Natsu to complete on her behalf the house chores that Lucy set out to her. It was a good thing her mother had no idea of this game, or Nashi would be in trouble; not to mention, her perfect daughter image would be in shatters!

And soon, with their new addition to the family, she will have one more game player to do her bidding. After he was old enough, that is.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know! I ran out of ideas!"

Ion hummed in thought as he munched on his dessert, "Tell me, what causes your dad most anxiety now-a-days?"

Nashi frowned, "Well, he's most worried over mum right now. But I'm not gonna involve her in it! Not only will she find out, she's also in no condition for us to be risking her health!"

"Not to mention, she's very testy coz of her pregnancy hormones." Gale added, shivering as he recalled his own mother's temper episodes directed at his father when Luther was in her tummy.

"Idiots! I wasn't going to involve Aunt Lucy anyway. If my mom found out I did something to harm her, she would literally kill me!"

Freya rolled her eyes at his theatrics, "Maybe you would deserve it."

"Freya, my love-"

"Eww! ION! Stop that!" Elia squealed in irritation, pointing towards Storm who had started inching away from them on reflex, "Whenever you start that, poor Storm feels like running away! And Freya, stop baiting him!"

"He's the one who gets all weird over me, Eli! Tell him to stop that first!"

"I just did!"

"Freya, I will fight and fight till you return my feel-"

"GUYS! Can we concentrate on my problem for now?"

The group quieted at her outburst, Nashi looking around to make sure that none of the adults had heard any of their conversations. The chaos had finally died down when noon came around, bringing un-satiated appetites with it, and the adults had dispersed to enjoy a meal with their team-mates. As always, the kids settled down together at one table, as far away from prying ears and watchful parents as possible, and talked about stupid adults and pranks in general. Some days, like this day, they would together decide on a plan for Nashi to get back at her dad, which the pinkette would then execute flawlessly, with acting skills and well-placed words that would make even her Aunt Erza proud.

"Fine fine! As I was saying, it doesn't have to involve your mom, physically. I mean, maybe if you mention something like she's not well that would make your dad worry; it obviously wouldn't be true."

Nashi raised a brow at the red head, "Ion, that's just stupid. Dad's already worrying over her no matter what, and doing that won't be that much of a prank. One whiff of her scent, and he'll know she's just fine!"

Gale crossed his arms and leaned back in thought, "Ya, that idea wouldn't work with a dragon slayer. But I like the thought of using your mum for the prank in an indirect, roundabout way."

Freya hummed, her silver head tilting in deep thought, and Elia just sighed, giving up on trying to reason with the unruly group. Maybe she should just go visit her Aunt Lisanna, but she didn't want to disturb her in case she was resting. Uncle Bickslow had mentioned about her having the flu.

"Do you want me to douse him with water? Coz I've been learning to have better control on water and-"

"I already played that prank last month, Storm. Didn't work though. He just heated himself up and dried off."

"Maybe put more chilly in his food?"

"He'll actually like that."

"Put hair colour in his shampoo?"

"He'd sniff that out too!"

"And what colour would be more embarrassing than pink, anyway?" Gale snickered, causing Nashi to kick him under the table with an exclaim of 'It's Salmon-coloured!'

The group went quiet again, each trying to think of an Uncle Natsu-worthy prank. Nashi wished Happy was here; he had been her constant partner in the war against her father, and sometimes, he was the one who came up with excellent plans to trick him. So was her rotten luck that the blue exceed was on his honeymoon with Carla; the white exceed had finally accepted his feelings, and fish, and they had gotten hitched a few weeks back. And now that he was married, Happy wouldn't be able to help her as much as before, Carla and their kid will obviously take up most of his time!

Nashi was happy for them, and disappointed for herself.

Maybe the new baby exceed will partner up with her in her future endeavours!

"I think I have an idea." Freya started leisurely, a smirk slowly taking over her usually smiling face, "Say Nash, have you ever seen your father _jealous_ over your mom?"

Nashi blinked, then narrowed her eyes in thought, "Hmm...Not really. I know he loves her very much, but I've never seen him get jealous over her. Or possessive."

"Ya sure? I think dragon slayers are very territorial, so they're bound to get jealous and possessive over their mates." Gale commented, then his face scrunched in distaste as he recalled, "I've seen my dad act like that towards mum many times, and it ain't a pretty sight."

"Whatcha mean?"

Gale grunted in disgust, "Like, he would get jealous over a small thing, and mum would be angry at first, but then she'd say she was happy about that and they'd kiss and stuff."

A round of 'Ewww's went around the table, every chibi face scrunched up adorably on thinking of such 'adult activities'. Only Ion maintained some composure, though his face did turn slightly ashen.

"So you get the gist."

Nashi frowned, "Well, mum and dad kiss all the time and all, but I haven't really seen him behave...that way..."

"Then how about doing just that? Making him jealous?"

Storm looked over at the table where their parents had gathered for lunch, his blue head tilted in thought, "But how would we do that? Everyone here is their friend. No one's gonna agree to fake-flirt with Aunt Lucy for Uncle Natsu to notice and get jealous over." He then sighed and rolled his eyes at an afterthought, "I mean, my dad would have jumped at the chance to piss your dad off, but I don't think mom would be a fan of the idea."

Nashi hummed in agreement, "True. None of their friends would do. Maybe someone from outside? Although, I don't think anyone in Magnolia will flirt with mom, knowing she's married to the Salamander of Fairy Tail."

The kids nodded sagely, and then sighed. There goes another plan out the window.

"Well, maybe we just have to give him the _idea_ that someone was flirting with your mom." Myron suggested, "If we got few people from outside and here talking about it?"

"Yeah, that way Aunt Lucy won't even find out!"

Nashi thought it over, "Maybe...But mum will find out no matter what! Dad would confront her with it, right?"

Gale shrugged, "That, or hover over her snarling at every man that comes within ten feet of her for the next few...weeks? Months, maybe? Anyway, it'll be worse since she's pregnant."

Nashi sighed, "It's a good plan too!"

"Then go ahead with it!" Myron suggested, "What's the worst that could happen?"

In hindsight, that was probably what had jinxed the whole bloody thing in the first place.

The other children agreed, and Nashi decided he was right. It wouldn't harm anyone, at-most her father would just become more overprotective of her mother than he already was.

Or he wouldn't react at all.

After all, her mother was an attractive woman. And yet, Nashi had never seen her father act possessive of her around other men. The guild members aside, her mother also worked with Jason-san at the publishing house, and her dad didn't mind that at all.

Besides, she was curious of his reaction anyway, apart from winning at their prank war.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?"

Freya smirked widely in glee, causing the other kids to exchange wary glances, and Nashi to worry if it was the right choice to let the crafty silver-haired takeover mage make up the plan.

* * *

 _"Water, are you in position?"_

 _"Affirmative, I can see the target."_

 _"Sword?"_

 _"Ready as always."_

 _"Good. Fire, Beast, be prepared."_

 _"Okay, Demon."_

"All set here." Nashi responded over the miniature version of the communication lachrima, a handy little device that had recently been invented, and could be used for communication over short distances. The kids all had one given to them by their parents to use in case of emergencies, and this was apparently considered as one, according to Freya.

 _"Demon Dos here. Target No.2 is still unclear. We might have to wait-"_

 _"No time, Demon Dos! Do something and get the info!"_

 _"Roger."_

 _"Iron, what's your status?"_

 _"Geez woman, what's with these obvious code names anyway? And I'm in position."_

 _"Shut it, Iron. They work."_

Nashi rolled her eyes, but silently agreed. Freya was only half-right though; the obvious code names wouldn't have worked with anyone at the guild, but everyone else in Magnolia was a fair game.

 _"If you say so. How much time till touchdown?"_

 _"10 minutes."_

Nashi sighed, leaning against the alley wall, deciding to take the time available to go over the plan again.

It was straight forward, but a bit complicated. She had known her mum was going to have someone come over from the publishing house today with paperwork that she was to finish at home. When it was clear who this person was and the route he was going to take to get to the guild, Myron, who was on standby at the publishing house, would communicate the information to the others. It was a good thing that the place also doubled for a mini library, so Myron could go in and hang around without the risk of raising any suspicion and being kicked out.

As soon as his information would come through, Nashi was to intercept the man, and feed him a pouty face and teary eyes, crying for her 'mommy'. When the man takes the bait, she would tell him a sob story about how she was on an errand and had gotten lost, and wanted to go back home. Obviously the man was going to offer to take her, but she was to refuse, saying that she wasn't supposed to go with strangers, but if he could _just_ go to Fairy Tail and bring her mother here. The man would immediately agree, and Nashi would then hand him Grandpa Igneel's scarf, a family heirloom that her father had passed onto her, to show her mother so that she would believe him. Atleast, that's what they were going to use until Nashi refused to risk her favourite scarf like that, and so they settled on her bracelet, something that her mother had given her on her sixth birthday; all the same, it would serve the purpose. She was still reluctant about using another precious item, until Freya reminded her that it was Nashi who wanted to win the game.

Elia then was to quietly trail the man, all the while updating the others of their position. As soon as they were close to the target building, Storm was to casually walk up to her dad in the guild and challenge him to a battle. Her father may not fight him seriously, but he wouldn't turn down the challenge anyway. As soon as he was distracted with that, Gale was to make sure that the man and her mum's talk went smoothly, and also to make sure it was her he showed the bracelet asking if she knew the parents of the child it belonged to (since the man obviously wouldn't know Lucy was her mum). As one would predict, her mother would be all worry and nerves, and demand the man take her to her daughter.

As soon as they were out of the guild, Ion was to act like he was looking for Aunt Lucy, and Storm, having being beaten already, would then walk over to him saying she was just here. Then when their Uncle Natsu came over, Gale would join them, commenting about a strange man coming in and taking Aunt Lucy away.

Her dad would be worried, but not jealous.

Until Gale would make something up along the lines of how the man had first tried to kiss her hand, and when she refused, he had whispered something in her ear, and she had agreed to go with him.

Hooked like a flailing fish, her father would rush out, and with his hound dog of a nose, easily locate her mum's trail. Ion, then, was to follow him, updating the other's of their position as he went. Given her pregnant state, Lucy would obviously walk carefully, and thus slowly, the kind stranger accompanying her all the way.

And when her father was close enough to her mother and the stranger, Elia, still following the latter two, was to sneak behind Aunt Lucy and give her a gentle push. Nashi and Gale had disagreed with the idea, but Freya assured them that the gentle push wouldn't make her fall.

It would just, at the right moment when her mum and her companion were within her father's line of sight, cause Aunt Lucy to stand close to the man, using his arm as a support, and his arm probably around her waist to steady her. This would look very _suggestive_ to her dad, who would react accordingly, however that was.

Of course, Nashi and the others would be hidden close by to see his reaction, Storm even recording everything on the video lachrima for future purposes.

 _"Demon Dos reporting. Target No. 2 is Lory Havens, he's Jason-san's assistant. Tall, moderately built, blue eyes, black hair. Headed down Rivia street."_

"Roger." Nashi replied, and ran up the alley, coming out one street down the target area, "In position. Will be on the lookout for Target."

 _"Good. Everyone, get ready."_

Havens-san trudged slowly down the street, his hands in his pocket, an envelope tucked away between his elbow and his chest. He was whistling a tune to himself, not a catchy one, and Nashi steeled herself in preparation for her performance. She pinched her cheeks to get them red, then stared ahead without blinking to get her eyes teary, and when he was finally at the alley entrance, she dashed out with a loud sniffle.

"Mommmyyyy!" Nashi cried, a few tears trailing down her cheeks, and bumped into the man.

"Oh damn. Are you alright, kid?"

"No, I miss my mommy!"

"Oh? Has she gone to heaven?"

Nashi scowled, momentarily forgetting the plan, "NO! I mean, no, she's alive. But I was on an errand, and now I'm lost! I want to go home to moommyyyyy!" She cried at the end for added emphasis, and silently cheered when Havens-san took bait.

"Do you know where you live? I could drop you there."

Nashi shook her head shyly and looked away, "Mommy said I should never go anywhere with strangers."

The man looked at her in mild irritation, before giving her a forced smile, "Um well, then you will have to go home by yourself, I guess. I'm busy as it is, so..."

He started walking away, and Nashi rushed around him to stand in his way, "Wait, um, that...my mum works at Fairy Tail! Can you tell her to come?"

"Sure, I'm headed there anyways. What's her name?"

Avoiding the question, she instead held out her bracelet, "You could just show anyone there this bracelet, and they'll know!"

Havens-san looked at the proffered item suspiciously, and his eyes narrowed at her, "Sure are prepared, aren't you?"

Bringing in every acting skill she had learned to play, she slumped and lowered her head, a single tear travelling down her cheek, her lips trembling slightly as she sniffled, "Mommy told me this would be safer to do than to go with a stranger. If you don't want to mister, I can understand-"

"No no! Sorry, it's because uncle here is a bit busy. But of course I'll help you! Give me the item. I will bring your mother here!"

Nashi gave him a shaky smile as she handed over the bracelet, and waved shyly as he went on his way. As soon as he was out of sight, she sighed in relief and wiped the fake tears away.

 _"Good save, Fire."_

"Thanks Iron."

 _"Beast, he's on the move."_

 _"I am in pursuit."_

Nashi silently wished Elia good luck, then slowly trudged down the street to their rendezvous point. It would take some time for Haven's san to reach the guild and the conversation to happen, then for her father to follow; and Nashi decided to take her time getting there. She would be updated about the situation on the lachrima anyway, and since her part was over, there was no need to worry now.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Elia gave the final update on their position.

 _"Beast here. Target No. 2 is reaching the guild."_

 _"About time! Water, get to your task."_

 _"On it."_

 _"Are we sure Sto-, Water can hold on long enough in a fight with Target No. 1 for our plan to work?"_

 _"I heard that!"_

 _"Water, move it quickly! And Iron, lay off of him!"_

 _"Geez fine...So you all want a live commentary on the fight?"_

 _"Heck yeah!"_

"I'm in!"

 _"Me too!"_

 _"GUYS! NO! We stick to my plan! We can watch him get beaten up some other day!"_

 _"HEY!"_

 _"WATER! WHY ARE YOU NOT WITH THE TARGET YET?"_

 _"I'm going, geez!"_

Nashi giggled at their antics before settling down at the edge of the canal to pass the time.

* * *

Back at the guild, things were going in a...different direction than the children had hoped.

Havens-san had just opened the guild door, when Uncle Natsu had lightly punched Storm, who went sprawling to the floor. The fire dragon slayer had snickered and helped the boy up, while Uncle Gray had booed at the poor kid. Storm, forgetting the plan for a moment, again challenged the older man to fight him. From his position near the bar where Aunt Lucy sat, Gale snickered under his breath, watching as Storm got his ass handed to him again by the fire dragon slayer.

He turned his attention to the blonde stellar mage, and stopped short in shock. Aunt Lucy appeared irritated, holding up a hand at Havens-san, who had a disgusting grin on his face.

Gale immediately felt unbridled hatred for the man.

"Come on, Luce! One date." Gale's superior hearing, thanks to his father's dragon nature, allowed him to hear every snippet of the conversation.

Aunt Lucy frowned in distaste, "Havens-san, as I have repeated many times before, it's _Lucy,_ and I'm married. I have a daughter, and I'm about to have another child. With the man I love, my _husband_. So back off before I-"

"Oh come now, love, you might change your mind about that husband of yours, if you just give me a chance!"

"What is _wrong_ with you? How brazen can you get?"

"Don't be so difficult, Luce."

"It's _Lucy_ , you son of a-...Why would Jason send you over when I explicitly said-"

"He would have stopped me I suppose, _had_ he known."

Aunt Lucy glowered at the man, before standing up from her stool and snatching away the envelope the man was obviously here to deliver, "If you're done, you can go. Don't force me to call my-"

The vile man suddenly chuckled, his hand going into his pocket to retrieve an item. Gale instantly recognized it as Nashi's bracelet, and he frowned as the man offered it to Aunt Lucy.

"Still want me to go away?"

Aunt Lucy gasped as she took the bracelet from him, "How...This is Nashi's-"

"I knew that was your brat; well I had suspected, what with her freakishly pink hair. But, she does have your lovely eyes."

Aunt Lucy growled lowly, and Gale did the same, complimenting her sentiment, "Havens, you've gone too far."

The man smirked widely, throwing a fleeting glance towards her otherwise occupied husband, "Tell you what. You accompany me to where your daughter is, and we'll call it our first date. Refuse me, or tell anyone, and you'll be left to wonder what happened to that demon spawn of a girl."

Gale immediately activated his lachrima, "Iron here. Abort plan, I repeat, abort plan. We have a situation here. Where's Fire? She okay?"

 _"Fire here. I'm fine! Why? What's going on?"_

 _"What do you mean abort plan? What went wrong?"_

"Target No. 2 is an ass, and he already knew Aunt Lucy. I heard him trying to get her to go on a date with him. And now he's threatening her with Nashi."

 _"WHAT?! I'm on my way!"_

 _"Roger! Everyone, back to the guild!"_

"Good. Get here as fast-. Oh shit! He's taken her hand, and pulling her out of the guild!"

 _"Gale, stop him!"_

 _"Don't let him take Aunt Lucy outside!"_

 _"Get Uncle Natsu to beat him up!"_

Gale hastily stood up from the bench, almost falling to his face as he stumbled to follow the two adults. He had nearly made it to them, when the man noticed him and turned to sneer at the young mage, "Back off kid. It's none of your business"

"Mind telling me what this _business_ is exactly that you have with _my_ wife?"

Havens froze, his face rapidly losing all colour, and Gale dashed forward to wrench Aunt Lucy's arm from his grip. The stellar mage grinned at her husband, and wrapping her arms around Gale's shoulders, she relaxed and readied herself for the drama that was about to ensue.

The vile man slowly turned to face the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail, and audibly gulped, "Um...Just here to hand over some papers-"

"And that required you to pull my wife by her hand because?"

"Ah..no. That...I encountered your...daughter, on my way here and I was just taking her there..."

Uncle Natsu's frown deepened, and Gale noticed that Storm was standing beside him with a similar expression, "Why?"

"Uh...The little girl said she was lost...and not to go with strangers...and um, she said to tell her mother to come pick her up!"

"I see. And why, if I may ask, had you not thought of telling me? She's my kid too, and I would be able to find her rather quickly."

By this time, most of the guild members had gathered around them, most wearing the same expression of anger, some still wondering about what was happening. His father had made his way to join Uncle Natsu at the centre of it all, and the man's trembling increased ten-fold.

"What's up, Salamander? This man giving you trouble?" Gajeel 'Black Steel' Redfox asked, sneering at the man in front of them.

"Hey flame brain! Let me at him too!" Uncle Gray said as he joined in the fray, "So, what did this fart do to Lucy?"

None of the adults noticed when the absentee kids poured into the guild, each one out of breath and wide eyed. Nashi slowly stepped up to her father, and glanced up at him, jumping at the cold fury that shone clearly in his eyes.

"Nashi! You're okay!" Her mother exclaimed, causing the vile man to shift his focus to the young mage.

"You! You little brat, did you trick-"

"You'll not address my daughter that way, Havens!" Aunt Lucy warned, her voice low and threatening.

"Havens? Is this the man who's been troubling you at work?" Uncle Natsu asked, his eyes flickering to his wife before holding the man again. His anger skyrocketed when Aunt Lucy nodded, "Oh? I thought you'd warned him off."

"I had. He apparently thinks my warning means nothing. He also thought threatening our daughter would get him his way."

To say Uncle Natsu was furious would be an understatement.

His eyes narrowed to slits, barely reigning in his uncontrollable rage. His fists lit on fire, a sure tell sign of his imminent attack, and Gale noticed the slight tremors that rocked his body with the ferocity of his unbridled wrath. He saw Havens take a step back, looking around for a means of escape.

All he saw however, were angry and disgusted faces eagerly waiting for Uncle Natsu to take the first swing so that they could all join in after him.

"Natsu, wait. Don't be so hasty!"

Aunt Erza rushed forwards, stopping next to Aunt Lucy and giving her a look-over to make sure she was alright. Then with a cold glare at the offensive man, she joined Uncle Natsu, his dad and Uncle Gray at the head of all the commotion, "Natsu, I know you're angry-"

"Erza, _please_ , get out of my way."

The re-equip mage paused at the obvious fury in his tense voice, and sighed, "Natsu, all I'm saying is that we should send the kids to another room. We don't want them getting hurt."

The others finally noticed the silent children standing as close to their parents as they could, causing a murmur of agreement to break out. Uncle Natsu glanced at the still shell-shocked Nashi and relented, "You're right. Gale, take the others and go up to Gramps' office."

Gale silently pulled at Aunt Lucy's arms around him, and glanced up at his god-mother shyly when she pecked his forehead in silent gratitude before releasing him. He nodded at Storm, and understanding the message, the young water mage took Nashi's hand and joined Gale as he trudged towards the staircase, Myron, Elia and Freya following behind. Ion was already waiting for them at the top; he was probably the one who alerted the re-equip mage of the ongoing situation. Their little siblings were taking a nap in one of the rooms on the first floor, Aunt Juvia and Aunt Levy looking after the little ones.

They reached the Master's office in a few minutes, the old man already waiting for them with the door open. He ushered them inside, and with a reassuring smile and a wink, shut the door after him as he left to join his brats.

The closed door could do nothing to dampen the scream of terror that rang through the guild halls.

* * *

"I'm sorry mum! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Nashi wailed in her mother's embrace, her petite arms clutching the older woman tightly.

"It's alright Nash. Calm down." Lucy coaxed as she rubbed her daughter's back, the girl's incessant crying now causing her breath to hitch, and her mother to frown in concern.

"Nashi, I understand that you wanted to get back at me; but you should've been smarter than to involve your mum in it!" Natsu reprimanded his daughter, and ignoring Lucy's glare, he continued, "She could've been hurt. What would you have done then?"

Nashi cried forlornly, burying her head further in her mother's blonde hair, "I'm sooorryyyyy!"

Lucy cooed at the desolate girl, levelling her husband with a cold look, who had heart enough to look slightly guilty, "It's okay, love. I'm fine, your brother's fine, you're fine."

"That bastard isn't fine though." Natsu snickered, patting Nashi on the head, and barely avoiding Lucy's hand as it swung past his cheek, "What? He deserved it!"

Lucy only frowned at him, "Language!"

"Ya ya!"

The two waited patiently for their daughter to calm down, Natsu occasionally patting her back to reassure her of his passed anger. Nashi slowly raised her head from her mother, and sniffling slightly, turned to her father, "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would end up like this. I know that's not good enough reason, but-"

Natsu raised a hand to cut off her tirade, "Nash, you were at fault, but you were not completely the reason that this happened. That bast-, that _jerk_ was going to come to the guild to flirt with your mum because of his errand, whether you had intercepted him or not. Meeting ya on the way only gave him the incentive to threaten your mother, which is what could have been avoided if ya hadn't made such a stupid plan."

"I didn't make it!"

"You agreed to it."

Nashi slumped slightly in acceptance of her mistake, "I'm sorry."

Natsu grinned, pulling his daughter in his lap and hugging her, "Apology accepted. And also, you lose!"

Nashi groaned loudly as her father snickered, "Fine dad, I owe you one."

Lucy glowered at her two idiots, "No. Nobody owes no-one nothing. You two will stop with this nonsense game!"

Natsu pouted at his wife, "Luce! You're no fun!"

"Mum, please! That game is the only thing keeping me sane!"

The stellar mage rolled her eyes, shaking her head at their antics, "Seriously, a prank war? Speaking of which, why did you want to make your dad jealous in the first place?"

Nashi frowned as she thought it over, "I've never seen dad act jealous over you. Or possessive. Gale said it was common with dragon slayers, and that his dad got jealous all the time. So I wanted to see if you would too."

Both her parents stared at her wide-eyed, before bursting out in laughter. Her father guffawed and ruffled her hair with a gusto, and Nashi's frown deepened, "What?"

"Oh love, us getting together was a result of your dad's jealousy! And he is so possessive of me that when you were born, he was so jealous of you because of all the attention I was giving you!"

Nashi stared shocked at her father.

"And I get jealous all the time now too! Well mostly on missions, since no one in Magnolia would dare make a pass at _my_ wife. Of course, I had to break a few bones to get that message across, but yeah." Natsu chuckled and after a thought, amended, "Well, except that bast-, stupid guy we dealt with today."

"A rare exception; besides Jason said he'd just moved here from Crocus. So I guess he wouldn't have known what you would do to him in punishment. And I guess he'll be going back now; well running back is more like it."

Nashi giggled, and Natsu tickled her sides causing her to scream out in mirth.

It had been almost an hour after the children had huddled up in the old man's room at the guild that Natsu had gone up to retrieve them. Of course, the man had been dealt with in a manner that was all Fairy Tail, but the fire dragon slayer also had an inkling that somehow, these kids had been up to no good. Lucy had told him about that man showing her Nashi's bracelet to convince her of his words regarding their daughter, an item that Natsu had safely tucked away in his pocket, and he wanted to know how exactly Havens had ended up with it to begin with. Nashi was the fiercest protector of all the things important to her, and had the man forcefully tried to take it away, Natsu knew his little spitfire would have given him a fight that would have made her father proud.

He had opened the door with a frown, his eyes shimmering with curiosity and mild anger, and as soon as he had taken one step over the threshold, Nashi had tackled him with a 'Dad, I'm sorry, it's my fault!'. And so he had sat the children down and requested they give him all the details about how Havens came in possession of her daughter's precious bracelet.

Suffice to say, when they were finished with their orchestrated explanation, he had been at the loss on what to do - laugh, get angry or sigh in exasperation. He settled on anger first; he had to make sure that these kids knew not to let their fun venture into dangerous territories.

Sounding like a hypocrite of the century, Natsu explained to the kids how their plan had almost put them in danger. Havens was a downright disgusting flirt who didn't understand boundaries, but what if he had been a dangerous criminal behind his facade? He wouldn't have hesitated to hurt or even kidnap one of them at any point in their plan, especially Nashi who had had direct contact with him.

And when all that was done, teary faces met his now panicked gaze; all of the children present, even the ever-stoic-wannabe Gale and Ion, had felt immense guilt over their actions and had decided to display their repentance with deafening bawling.

Much to his dismay.

Their cries had attracted their parents, and Natsu had sheepishly watched as the kids ran to their respective set of adults with garbled words and apologies. They had looked to Natsu for context, and he had then given them the particulars, following which they had made themselves busy with talking to their kids with a mixture of angry reprimand and coaxed reassurances.

Now that he thought back on it, their snotty noses and teary faces had been kind of funny.

"Alright you two, mamma has had a long day, so I'm going to bed. And you are too, Nash."

The pinkette grumbled and protested, as she did everyday at bed time, but Natsu just picked her up and walked to her room, Lucy following behind with a chuckle. The squealing girl was gently placed on the bed, her comforter swiftly pulled over her in hope that it would keep her in place; Natsu quickly pecked his daughter's forehead, before Lucy did the same in addition to a hug.

"Time to sleep, love. G' Night!"

"Wait! Dad! I wanna hear the story of how you got together."

The fire dragon slayer exchanged a loving and merry look with his wife, before she smiled at her daughter with a wink.

"Now deary, that's a story for another time."

With that her parents gently shut the door, and Nashi sighed, deciding not to fight them today about forcing her to bed so early. She laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling where her father had arranged glow-in-the-dark lachrima stars to spell out her name.

There was a knock on the door, before her dad opened it and walked to her side, "Hey squirt. Forgot to give ya this." He held out her bracelet in his hand, watching with a smile as Nashi gasped happily before taking the item and wearing it on her wrist.

"Thanks dad! I thought I would never get it back!"

"Well, I'd to beat it out of him, but ya."

Nashi grinned sheepishly, and Natsu smirked as he lightly flicked her forehead before heading back to the door.

"And one more thing," He said as he held leaned against the door frame, holding the door open enough to accommodate him, "I despise easy wins. Hope ya're up for the challenge next time, squirt."

Nashi grinned toothily, her eyes sparkling at the challenge.

"Game on!"

* * *

 **And there's the end. Hope you liked it! Leave a review!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
